Ce corps si froid
by Madness-Sadness
Summary: Entre la recherche désespérée d'un exutoire et de souvenirs refoulés, une femme cogne sur la porte de sa salle de bain. Parce que bordel ça commence à être un peu flippant. (challenge d'octobre du collectif Noname)


**Cet OS réponds aux thèmes d'octobre du collectif NoName**

 **Pour le défi de l'auteur...parmi les femmes m'ayant le plus marquées il y a l'écrivain Lidia Yuknavitch dont l'autobiographie m'a bouleversé (lisez-la, mangez-la, roulez-vous dedans trois fois par jour) et Frida Kahlo, tout chez elle me fascine et me fascinera toujours (ouai pas de militantes pardon, ce sont ces artistes qui ont laissés une empreinte indélébiles chez moi).**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Ce corps si froid**

Sa peau était froide.

Si froide.

Lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts toucha la chair presque blanche, elle frissonna. Tout respirait le froid chez la personne en face d'elle, un souffle glacé semblait s'échapper de ses pores. Seul sa poitrine s'agitant et sa respiration profonde témoignait de la présence d'une vie. Elle émanait quelque chose de la mort. Cette carnation si pale, ce visage si durci et ce froid qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais la vie était bien présente, malgré la glace elle sentait l'écarlate glacé afflué vers le cœur de l'autre, ses palpitations laissant leurs infimes empreintes sous ses doigts.

Elles étaient proches.

Si proches.

Leurs cheveux s'emmêlaient. Brun et légèrement ondulés pour l'une, noir et parfaitement lisses pour l'autre. Somnolentes et enlacées, sous des draps rouges, bercées par leurs respirations, une main dont on ne retrouvait plus le propriétaire se perdait dans l'une des chevelures. Timidement, la main froide se rapprocha de celle de la brune et l'enserra doucement. Des lèvres se posèrent sur la peau glacée, laissant une trace de rouge à lèvres sur les fines phalanges, elle envoya un sourire à son amante. Il y avait trop de choses dedans. De la bienveillance, de la protection, une promesse de tendresse et de choses violentes qu'elle ferait pour celle aux cheveux noirs. Qui n'y résista pas. Elle se dépêtra soudainement et se jeta sur la brune qui poussa un petit cri, rapidement étouffés par une emprise sur sa bouche.

Et leurs lèvres s'emmêlèrent.

Même si la mouvance était irrésistible les gestes étaient langoureux, chacune cherchait à faire dégager quelque chose d'une infinie douceur des mouvements. Quelques caresses lentes sur le cou, la nuque, puis se perdant le long des joues. A la recherche du gout de l'autre lorsqu'il est si beau, de sa respiration lorsque ses lèvres sont si belles. Puis l'une commença à manquer d'air, se détachèrent. Regards confrontés, yeux marron yeux bleus, regards enlacés.

\- Je t'aime, murmure les yeux marron

\- C'est stupide, disent les yeux bleus en se détournant

\- Peut-être, surement même, mais ça à l'air de te plaire

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Tu n'es pas tant de glace que ça

Silence. Danse de l'air.

\- Tu sais faire apparaitre le faux. Mais le vrai tu n'arrives pas à le cacher. Reprennent les yeux couleurs terre

Mais le regard bleuté hésite encore.

Tu es partit. Le lit est vide. Elle essaye de retrouver sa chaleur là où était sa place, avant de se souvenir que celle qu'elle aime n'en dégage pas, il n'y a rien, ni de chaud ni de froid, juste une plate tiédeur témoignant de l'absence. Du vide. Elle se lève, se rends compte qu'une couverture a été ajouté. Elle a toujours été frileuse. Elle prend une robe de chambre trainant sur une chaise, enfile une paire de lunettes, fait valser son regard dans la pièce vide. Elle hésite, puis doucement :

\- Loki ?

Dans la salle de bain, à quelques mètres du désarroi, le verrou est tiré. Elle se regarde dans le miroir. Elle dévisage ses lèvres fines à la nuance violacée, ses traits fins creusant ses joues, sa peau ou la pâleur s'enlise, elle pourrait avoir l'air si fragile. Mais son regard est dur, la glace prisonnière dans ses iris s'insinue dans ceux qui croisent ses yeux. Quelque fois un sourire vient rompre son insondable expression, mais pour nombre de ceux qui le reçoive, il n'est que condescendance ou ironie cruelle. Mais elle ne sourit pas, mais son regard n'est pas non plus glacé. Ce sont ces yeux blessés, pas encore mouillés mais déjà rougies, essayant de supporter l'insoutenable mais à deux doigts de craquer, ce sont ces yeux explosé par le constat que la victime et l'agresseur se confondent dans la même enveloppe. Alors le regard fuit, se détourne vers le reste du corps à la blancheur tranchante. Il se promène sur l'image du cou fin et des petites épaules, valse vers les seins et les cotes peut-être un peu trop saillantes, descends vers des hanches larges et des jambes longues.

Elle aime ce corps.

Mais c'est ça le problème. On ne peut pas s'aimer, il faut que ça soit les autres qui vous aiment. Et ce corps on ne l'aimait pas. Sauf…

\- Loki !

Sa voix avait dépassé le stade du murmure inquiet, elle gueulait maintenant le nom de son amante dans tout l'appartement, pas d'un ton quémandant sa présence mais d'une intonation autoritaire, dissimulant son désarroi. Après avoir cherché en vain l'asgardienne, une pensée lui traversa la tête. La salle de bain bordel, elle est peut-être juste en train de se doucher. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce et colla son oreille contre la porte, aucun bruit d'eau, elle fronça les sourcils avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci resta bloqué.

\- Tu es là ? Dit-elle en toquant légèrement

Pas de réponse. Elle essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était bel et bien verrouillée de l'intérieur, après quelque secondes à s'acharner dessus, elle abandonna et recommença à parler au vide ou à Loki, elle ne savait plus trop.

\- Bon allez réponds moi je commence à flipper !

Mais encore une fois, seul le silence lui parvint.

Ce corps ce corps ce corps ce corps ce corps ce corps. Déjouant toutes les notions humaines d'espace et de temps, elle le recouvrit d'une simple robe verte en une fraction de seconde. Mais elle n'était pas décidée à arrêter la magie ici. Son regard était brisé. Les vibrations dans son crane s'étaient faites trop fortes, trop insistantes. Elle était en train d'imploser à force de tout refouler et d'être rongée par la honte, la culpabilité. Maintenant il fallait exploser, se confronter face à soi-même. Elle tendit l'un de ses bras, une lumière bleutée émana de ses doigts écartés. L'un de ses clones manipulables et malléables à sa guise apparut instantanément. Il avait sa forme masculine. La forme « normale ».

\- Pourquoi tu ne reprends pas ton apparence ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui connaissait très bien la réponse, qui avait juste pour but de s'en moquer

\- Je suis bien comme ça

\- Peut-être, mais lorsqu'un vêtement nous plait on ne passe pas des mois dedans, répondit-il d'un ton froid

\- C'est plus qu'un bout de tissu

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es ridicule. Tu n'en as jamais eu besoin avant.

 _Pourquoi es-tu incapable de manier cette épée ? Fais un effort tu vois très bien que ton frère y arrive ! Tu es beaucoup trop gauche, tes coups sont trop larges, tu es trop exposé, l'adversaire à mille occasions de t'avoir rien qu'avec ce mouvement. Est-ce que tu viens de tomber ? Montre-moi ta main, tu as plein d'ampoules, il y a plus de sang que de peau maintenant ! Pas grave, ça t'endurcira un peu, tu es tellement frêle. Comment ça tu veux arrêter ? Mon fils sans détermination n'importe quel objectif devient alors vain et dénué de sens. Lève-toi et combat. Thor viens lui montrer, je vous regarde. (_ _Je ne veux pas me battre)_

\- Si, j'en ai eu besoin, j'en aie eu le désir viscéral. Mais il est resté enfouit parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on attendait de moi. Répondit-elle

\- Exact. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attendait de toi. Pourtant ça ne t'as pas empêché d'extraire ce que tu enfouissais.

 _Félicitation ! Tu progresse vraiment vite, à ton âge je n'étais pas aussi assidu. Tu travailles bien, je te vois souvent t'entrainer, j'ai même cru voir un essai de téléportation non ? Oui j'ai vu que ce n'était pas très fructueux mais crois-moi nombre de jeune filles n'ont aucune idée de comment appréhender ce genre de sort. Tu sais ça me rends heureuse qu'un garçon s'intéresse à la magie, tu es plus raisonné, plus posé, plus intelligent aussi. Mais soit conscient Loki que cela risque de te brimer, maintenant et plus tard. Soit conscient que même si tu excelle dans cet art, parce que tu y excelleras_ _,_ _il te sera plus difficile de prouver ta valeur. Tu sais comme moi que l'honneur se vaut grâce à la force, au courage et aux prouesses physiques. Est-ce que je dis ça pour te décourager ? Peut-être. Je ne veux pas qu'on te rabaisse. Même si ça me fait mal au cœur de le dire, il aurait mieux fallu pour toi que tu…_ _(Ne m'intéresse pas à la magie ? Trop tard, le mal est fait.)_

\- Mère avait raison. Et je suis sure qu'elle aurait été tellement plus fière de toi. Ajouta le clone avec un regard insistant

\- Ne t'aventure pas dans cette attaque, j'y suis imperméable.

\- Tu n'es imperméable à rien. Tu es trop fragile, trop sensible. Tout le monde te le reproche.

\- Ça m'est complétement égal

\- Menteur. D'ailleurs c'est ironique d'échouer dans ton domaine d'expertise non ? Après tout personne ne se ment aussi bien à soi-même que toi.

 _C'est vrai que tu fais de la magie ? C'est Thor qui nous l'as dit, c'est pour ça que tu ne viens plus avec nous à l'entrainement ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça c'est pour les filles ! Mais de toutes façons t'es bizarre, tu fais jamais les mêmes choses que nous, pourquoi t'aimes pas te battre ? Bon allez décroche de ton livre et réponds nous ! Non rien à faire il veut pas répondre. Si ça se trouve t'as peur, parce que t'es une fille et les filles elles ont tout le temps peur, Thor il nous a même dit que tu parlais tout le temps avec elles. Ha il relève la tête ! Comment ça tu t'en fiche de Thor ? Hé mais reviens ! Non c'est pas grave laissez-le partir. Il est pas normal de toute façons, tout le monde dit que c'est un pleurnichard et qu'il reste trop dans les jupes de sa mère. Même les adultes le dise alors c'est vrai._ _(Je vous hais. Allez mourir.)_

\- De toutes façons tu aspires juste à aimer et être aimé, contrairement à tout ce que tu peux nier, poursuivit la forme masculine, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu persistes à garder cette apparence malgré ce désir. Tu es conscient que personne ne t'aimera comme ça ? T'as t'on seulement aimé ?

 _Je t'aime bien tu sais. En fait…tu vas peut-être trouver ça ridicule mais la première fois que je t'ai vue j'ai cru que quelque chose s'était fissuré en moi. Mais pas négativement hein ! J'ai ressenti des choses…j'avais vraiment envie de te plaire, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Je voulais juste te décrocher un sourire, à chaque qu'on avait quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la complicité j'étais…je peux pas l'expliquer, je mettrais en l'air toutes mes responsabilités juste pour pouvoir être avec toi. Ha toi aussi tu m'aimes bien ? Ça me rends heureux, pourtant ça fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait, d'ailleurs je t'avais jamais vu avant, je sais que le royaume est grand, pardon c'est stupide ce que je dis ! Mais tu es vraiment apparue comme par magie. Tu es tellement belle. Pourquoi tu rougis ? Si c'est réciproque il n'y a pas de honte à avoir ! Quel est le problème enfin ? Tu es tellement tendue ! Comment ça je ne vais plus t'aimer ? Je t'assure que non. Explique-moi._ _(Pourquoi tu pars ? Tu avais dit que tu m'aimerais encore.)_

\- J'ai oublié. Après mille ans condamnée à faire de ma vie une errance j'ai réussi à atrophier certains souvenirs. Répliqua-t-elle calmement

\- Tu mens encore. Ta mémoire est plus vivace que jamais, tout comme tes peurs. Toutes tes actions jusque-là ont été dans le but de devenir quelqu'un, et jamais pour toi-même. Ce que tu as essayé de prouver, c'était pour exister autrement aux yeux des personnes que tu feins de haïr.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu avoues. Tu avoues que tu as toujours besoin de prouver ta valeur. Je suis sure que les souvenirs qui te broient sont les paroles et les regards cinglants qui t'ont blessés. Qui ont fait de toi le mensonge puis le mal et le chaos.

 _J'essaye. Mais j'échoue. Tout va trop vite, tout est tellement distordu. Ce serait plus simple si je n'étais pas ça, si je n'étais pas moi. Tout le monde le pense. Je ne sais pas. Le blond presque doré, le tas de muscles durs et bien proportionnés, la mâchoire abrupte, le regard déterminé et conquérant, les mains calleuses et les cicatrices. Tout ça ne se remarque en moi que par son absence. Que parce que j'en suis l'antagonisme parfait, parce que même cette pâleur noueuse témoigne que je ne suis qu'intrus. Tout s'effondre toujours. En moi, autours. Je suis perdue, ou alors je sais pertinemment qu'aucun chemin ne m'est destiné et je m'acharne à m'écorché dans les broussailles. J'erre en suivant le mouvement de la foule. Parce que je m'ennuie, parce que je ne me sens ni heureux ni triste. Ou alors je ressens trop de choses qui m'empêche de d'ordonner et de classifier les sentiments, ce serait plus simple si les émotions suivait une rigueur élémentaires qui permettrait de les résoudre facilement. Ou alors je ne ressens rien. C'est bizarre comme ces deux impressions se confondent et se complètent paradoxalement. J'attends. J'attends le lendemain en espérant vaguement qu'il n'y en ait pas._

 _Je ne m'aime pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je me hais ou si cela m'indiffère totalement._

 _Mais je m'égare._

 _Pourquoi vous ne croyez pas en moi ? Est-ce que moi, mon être aurait été plus légitime si j'avais été autre ?_

 _Surement. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et de l'ignorer. L'intérieur de mon crane cogne et me fait mal. Chaque jours plusieurs parties de moi sont dispersées et s'égrènent, ou alors je suis incapable de m'enfuir. Une statue de marbre figé dans la perception qu'on a eu de lui puis marqués par les déceptions que cela a engendré. Mais je voudrais changer._

 _Arrêter de me regarder comme ça._

 _J'aimerai me transformer et être ce que j'ai toujours définit comme moi-même. Mais ce ne serait qu'une pierre de plus à l'édifice de votre déception, de votre mépris. Ma nature me ferait sombrer encore plus._

 _Je dois m'enfermer alors ? Ce n'est pas si grave, j'ai toujours aimé les petits espaces._

 _Mensonge._

 _Mais je dois tout retrancher en des endroits cachés. Tout refouler afin de tout oublier. Je n'oublie rien. Chut, ça aussi oublie-le. J'aimerai être quelque chose. A défaut d'être moi-même j'aimerai pouvoir changer les regards. Je changerai. Je deviendrais peut-être un personnage mais l'on sera fier de moi. Ils acclameront une ombre. Peut-être qu'à force d'applaudissements je finirais par m'y identifier. (_ _Ce ne sera jamais moi_ _.)_

\- Et malgré tes efforts tu as quand même réussit à être encore plus détesté, répondit l'homme avec un petit rire

\- Je sais. Mais maintenant j'ai disparus. Je suis morte aux yeux de tous ceux qui m'ont connu et qui ont été mes inquisiteurs

\- Tu pourrais revenir, ton ambition se serait-elle tarie ?

\- Tout ce à quoi j'ai aspiré c'est de pouvoir vivre en me libérant de ce poids sur la poitrine. Et c'est maintenant chose faite.

\- J'entends une autre voix avec toi ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle commençait à sentir une boule d'angoisse naitre en elle. Elle entendait des voix de l'autre côté de la porte et le dialogue dégageait clairement de la confrontation, de la colère. Et la voix masculine était bien trop agressive à son gout. Elle s'éloigna de la salle de bain et couru vers sa chambre, elle chercha désespérément son manteau avant de victorieusement le retrouver sous son lit. Sans s'interroger sur son emplacement incongru, elle fouilla dans l'une de ses poches avant d'en retirer précipitamment l'un de ses biens les plus précieux. Son taser. Elle retourna vers la salle de bain et tambourina à la porte.

\- Ouvre cette putain de porte !

\- Tu es heureux ? Ça m'étonnerai

\- Heureuse. Répondit-elle en tournant le verrou

Darcy manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement mais elle fut retenue par un corps plutôt grand, sentant que c'était loin d'être celui de son amante, elle asséna une décharge de taser à l'aveugle à l'inconnu. Il disparut en fumée.

\- Bordel…dit-elle sans trouver d'autre moyen d'exprimer sa surprise et sa perplexité

Elle se tourna vers sa petite amie, toujours son air ébahie sur le visage. Celle-ci prit une inspiration dans le but de commencer une explication mais la parole lui fut coupée.

\- C'était toi…enfin un clone de toi…en mec…

\- Oui

\- Et…tu lui parlais…

\- Exact

\- Je peux savoir ?

\- Oui, tu peux savoir

La brune poussa un soupir et éteignit son précieux objet avant d'inviter sa compagne à la suivre dans un environnement plus sympa pour la discussion. Et pour déjeuner aussi, il fallait qu'elle mange là tout de suite. Loki la suivit et attrapa son bras, sans violence.

\- Dit…le truc que t'as dit hier soir…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

\- La dernière chose qu'on se soit dite

\- Ha…oui, je vois

\- Je t'aime aussi

\- C'est niais ce que tu dis

Elle ponctua sa phrase en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 **Le thème était "Au féminin", je ne sais pas si je suis à coté de la plaque avec un personnage principal transgenre féminin, il m'a semblé que non mais dans le doute j'ai inclus une relation lesbienne. Et puis le tasertricks c'est le bien.**

 **On remarquera que j'ai totalement fait abstraction de la scène finale de Thor 2 ou Loki réapparaît sur le trône d'Asgard. C'est fait exprès. Je n'aime pas cette scène. Je me suis donc arrêté à sa "mort".**

 **Love**


End file.
